twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn Part 2 Comic Con Panel
Who is ready for Comic Con, this year. I bet a hole heap of yous are going to it, if you do attend please attach in the comment section, your review on it. I want to know, how good it was and who was there. If you are also going please send me one autograph in the mail, due to I live in Australia and cannot afford to buy a plane ticket to the USA to attend this years Comic Con. I will give you my email address so you can contact me about the autogrph, I haven't been to one yet. So yeah, thanks for reading my blog post and keep posted for more news about Comic Con, Breaking Dawn News. Article One About This From Summit: Greetings, We are happy to announce that THE TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 will be the opening panel in Hall H at ComicCon® International in San Diego on Thursday, July 12, 2012. Summit Entertainment will present a sneak peek at the highly anticipated conclusion of The Twilight Saga films. This is a must-see for fans interested in the story’s final chapter, who will be shown exclusive footage from THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 and treated to a cast and filmmaker Q&A session providing details on the epic finale. In addition to the panel, BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 will also be present at the Summit Entertainment booth on the convention floor. Those who stop by will have the chance to attend autograph signings, participate in contests and collect free giveaways all weekend long. Source: Summit Entertainment Statement to Robert Pattinson Blog Article Two About This If you’re one of the lucky ones who managed to get some Comic-Con passes before they sold out, Lionsgate/Summit has just confirmed some fantastic news! Just as we hoped, Breaking Dawn – Part 2 will be making one big final splash at Comic-Con this year, opening Hall H with their panel where a sneak peek at the film will be shown, and then followed up by a Q&A with the cast and filmmakers. We are happy to announce that THE TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 will be the opening panel in Hall H at ComicCon® International in San Diego on Thursday, July 12, 2012. Summit Entertainment will present a sneak peek at the highly anticipated conclusion of The Twilight Saga films. This is a must-see for fans interested in the story’s final chapter, who will be shown exclusive footage from THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 and treated to a cast and filmmaker Q&A session providing details on the epic finale. In addition to the panel, BREAKING DAWN – PART 2 will also be present at the Summit Entertainment booth on the convention floor. Those who stop by will have the chance to attend autograph signings, participate in contests and collect free giveaways all weekend long. Source: Twilighter's Anonymous Article about it Are you planning to attend Comic-Con? Yes Maybe, Yes Maybe? Maybe, No No, I can't make it. Category:Blog posts